


The one with the Underwear

by lilized



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S.E.P era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: “What’s up with you and red briefs?”





	The one with the Underwear

“What’s up with you and red briefs?”

Jack blamed the grueling regimen of the Soldier Enhancement Program for how his mouth just decided to go ahead and make a fool out of him.

“Staring at my ass, farm boy?” His roommate was a couple of years older than him, ridiculously handsome and top of the class. Every class. It didn’t really matter, Gabriel Reyes seemed capable to do just about everything. Jack was both intimidated and wildly turned on.

“ _No_!I just,” He flushed to the roots of his hair “They’re all red? And it’s really weird? Wait, I didn’t mean…not that you’re weird or anything, it’s just peculiar, it stands out. Not your ass, the color."

 

_The ass too._

 

Jack tried to stop his hands, what did people normally do with their hands? Gabriel arched one eyebrow and erupted in genuine laughter, he felt like an idiot.

“You were just joking.”

“You got to relax, John.”

“Umh, it’s…Jack, actually. I go by Jack. John’s my dad.”

“Well, _Jack_ …” His voice was so _smooth_. “ I buy my underwear in stock ‘cause it’s cheaper, those five pair, ten dollars kinda of deal, you know? And they are all the same color because I’m shit at laundry.” He jumped a bit wiggling into his pajama pants, Jack couldn’t fight a smile

“So you are human, after all.”

Gabriel tilted his head “What? ”

Jack hurried to turn the attention away from his hero worship “Why red though?” He asked perhaps louder than strictly necessary. “All black or white would be easier to wash.”

“It’s my favorite color, give me a break.”

They both got into their respective bunks. This was nice, Jack thought, getting to know each other. Becoming friends. They certainly would need one in the shit show that S.E.P promised to be.

“You could always learn how to separate whites and colors.” He teased, Gabriel went very quiet, and Jack wondered if he stepped over some kind of new friendship line until he chuckled and replied with a:

“You could always admit you were staring at my ass.”

 

Jack didn’t admit it, even though it was true. Not then, anyway.

 

Eight months later, he gave Gabe a pair of red converse for his birthday, Gabriel tried to mock him for being “a huge dork who remembers stuff like someone’s favorite color, you’ll make me develop a complex.” But he really liked them, Jack could tell.

“Gabe, I love you, but with the number of times you made all my stuff pink with your briefs in my laundry I couldn’t forget it if I tried.” He said absentmindedly.

“You what, now?”

 

And that’s the story of how Jack Morrison told Gabriel Reyes “I love you” for the first time.

(Without even noticing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Irene made some really cute art for this, check it out at : 
> 
> http://midnight-ufficio.tumblr.com/post/164286219911/lilized-today-i-asked-ufficiosulretro-why-her


End file.
